1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in planting devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a seed planter for planting of seeds from a standing position and in spaced relation in a furrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the planting of seeds, particularly in the smaller home gardens and the like, it is the usual practice to prepare a furrow for receiving the seeds, then stoop or kneel in the proximity of the furrow for dropping the seeds from the hand into the furrow, and subsequently manually cover the seeds with soil. It often becomes difficult for some persons to do the usual stooping required for the planting of the seeds along the furrow. For example, handicapped persons, older persons, and the like, often find it difficult to stoop or kneel on the ground as necessary for the planting operation. In addition, it is frequently desirable to space the seeds a selected distance apart in the furrow throughout the length of the furrow to assure a more accurate or efficient planting of the seeds for a more productive yield. This preselected spacing is difficult to attain with any degree of regularity when manually dropping the seeds into the furrow. Furthermore, the hand planting of seeds, or the use of present day mechanical type seed planters, frequently results in the loss of many seeds.